


【团兵】烟火

by Levislushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy
Summary: 疯掉的利维
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	【团兵】烟火

**Author's Note:**

> *136画读后产物

即便成天过着性命没有保障、被人瞧不起、常常饿着肚子的生活，他们也老是对着某种希望加以具体的描述，并且似乎是全身心地投入到这项前途渺茫的事业之中。  
“鹅呢？”她从门口探进头。  
“跑了。”利威尔回答。  
“不，我们把它吃了。”埃尔文站在他旁边摆弄着圣诞树上写着愿望清单的卡片。  
“什么时候，我怎么不知道？”  
“因为外面的院子里是空的，而它被牢牢锁在笼子里，所以它一定是给我们吃掉了。”他脸上显出理所当然的神色，他的眼睛扫利威尔，同时把卡片展开来读上面的内容。  
“我最近几天可没见过肉上桌。”  
“那就是你的问题了，为什么你没能看到呢？”埃尔文绕过他，从桌子上拿起一个红色的玻璃球，拎着它的尾巴将它挂上了树枝。  
“你在说什么？”他把眉毛皱起来，转身注视埃尔文将整个圣诞树装饰地漂漂亮亮，“这话听上去跟蛞蝓的尿毫无分别——又黏又恶心，而且毫无意义。”  
“这么说吧，既然鹅被拴着、又被关进了笼子里，那么它就不可能逃走；而它现在并不在笼子里，于是只有一种可能：它被我们吃掉了。”埃尔文侧过头耐心地跟他解释，他很温柔地看着利威尔，仿佛在告诉他，他问了一个愚蠢的问题，但自己出于怜爱等原因愿意给他好好说明情况。  
“你见到它被端上桌啦，团长，听你这么说？”他困惑又生气，他觉得埃尔文今天是吃错了东西。  
“不，并没有。”  
“那你怎么就这么肯定它是被吃了，甚至你自己都没有见到它被端上桌。”他提高了音调，以显示自己的不满。  
“利维，它面前的两条道路：逃走，和被送上餐桌，已经被切断了其中的一条，那么它只有另外一条路可以选，就是被吃掉。这是客观的选择，我们的观点对于它是否发来说并不重要。而且对于它来说，它既定的命运：被厨师宰杀、做成烤鹅，它是不知道的，因此，它没有理由逃跑。这证明，它一定在某一个时刻、某一个地方被我们吃掉了，只不过，我们没有见证这个过程，而你因此在试图否定它的存在。”埃尔文徐徐说着，没有显出因利威尔的迷惑而不悦的样子。  
“真是无聊的一番话，埃尔文。假期让你变得神神叨叨了。我建议你去砍砍巨人消遣时间，不要再在这里跟我就这个话题扯淡。”利威尔将手里的刀扔到火堆旁，站起身将食物拿过来，盘腿坐在他旁边的士兵挪了挪屁股，给他让出一条道。  
森林里一片漆黑，只有他们的中央散发出星点火光，他听到溪水的流淌、干柴的爆裂和空气的沉寂，还有人小声说话时发出的“嗡嗡”声。  
“到时候，把这些城墙都拆了，”君达用手指环着周身指了一圈，“要多少肉有多少肉。”  
“说不定我们每个人都能分到一块属于自己的地。我会要块有河的，如果不行，有条溪的也行——”  
“首先得把巨人都杀光才行，”佩特拉打断了他们，她用勺子喝杯子里的土豆汤，“而且我觉得那不大现实。”  
“杀光巨人就什么都有了，朝着这个目标努力吧。”利威尔走回他们身边，他盘腿坐下，将食物倒进杯子里。  
“真的吗？”韩吉瞥着他。  
他们沉默了，可他们脸上的神情却表明这样的幻想并没有结束，即便是佩特拉，她身上也透出一股兴奋的气息。  
“我记得调查兵团的徽章上没有巨人。”埃尔文轻轻说，“我只看到翅膀。”  
“我不瞎。”利威尔将杯子重重一放，“而且我说到做到，我答应过的。”  
他从杯子中的倒影看着火焰消失在上空的冷气中，这似乎是意味着什么，但他不清楚。  
“为什么呢？为什么是无聊的一番话呢？”埃尔文问他。  
利威尔疑惑地盯着他的眼睛，从他身后的窗子里，他看到外面下起了雪。“……因为这没有意义，傻子都能弄明白这其中的关系，你却在用某种看似正确的歪理糊弄我。”  
“可是没有什么有意义，所有东西都没有意义。”  
“闭嘴吧……”利威尔这下真的烦躁了，他讨厌这场对话，他讨厌这个埃尔文，埃尔文在干什么，他不明白。  
“不，你要听我说。没有具有永久实际价值的东西，从来没有，比如，即便我们今天作为英雄站上历史的舞台，那么总有一天我们注定要被遗忘，人们站在时间的尽头回望，只能看到一个空心的点罢了；没有生来就有价值的东西，没有，所有的都是被创造、被赋予的，假如没有被人创造出价值、被赋予价值，所有的东西都是没有意义的——你明白吗？！”埃尔文抓住他，急切地对他喊，埃尔文是那么惶恐、那么着急和期盼，以至于露出十分陌生的表情，弄得利威尔都认不得他了。  
“我不明白。”利威尔害怕得发抖，他看着埃尔文，窗外的三只鹅大叫着，往窗里扑腾。  
“你要明白，你必需明白。”埃尔文坐在木箱上凝视着他，利威尔低头，发现自己正跪在土地中，“记得调查兵团的徽章上没有巨人、只有自由之翼，无论是巨人、还是别的什么，都不能有任何东西挡在我们和它之间。正如我爱你和你爱我一样，你我天生并不相爱，是某种东西赋予了我们这种情感，你现在懂了吗？”埃尔文捧起他的脸弯下腰吻他，他紧紧抱住埃尔文，大滴泪从他的眼中滚落下来。埃尔文死了，但是什么时候？他们都死了，都死了，但他怎么没看见呢？他被突然地、又早已开始肩负了一项重大的使命，无论他现在是个什么状态、他都要去将它完成，可是这都是无意义的，没有任何意义，他却仍然要去做，因为对于某种并不重要的事物来说，它仍然是有意义的。  
无论是死也好、活着也罢，他终有一天要和他一并在某处回望着人们，从他们的背影、他们的人生，无处不在地散发着英雄和史诗的光芒。  
END


End file.
